


Come to mommy.

by bellamysWhore



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamysWhore/pseuds/bellamysWhore
Summary: This is basically a dream I had and I’m writing it all down.





	Come to mommy.

**Author's Note:**

> To clear any confusion this one shot will be based off of a dream I had last night and that’s basically what I’ll be writing all the time since I’m not really into doing long stories. You’ll most likely see me writing one shots mainly about a certain someone so just a warning now before anyone requests for me to write about anyone else, I’ll be mainly writing down what happened in my night dreams/day dreams and it’s my first time writing on a03 so bare with me. I will warn you now that I’m not always going to write sweet or non-sexual one shots because I am a very sexual person but that doesn’t mean all my one shots will be sexual either so if it isn’t your thing then I suggest that you certainly don’t read but I’ll always have a warning beforehand on what kind of one shot it is, you’ll always see me using the name “𝐀𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐥" in my one shots because that’s my name but if anyone requests for me to do “y/n” one shots then I certainly will try but for now you’ll most likely see me using my own name. My notes won’t always be this long, I only made it this long since it’s my first time publishing and I wanted to explain my style so sit back and please enjoy.

“Shit shit shit..” I cursed to myself while jogging in my black heels in the windy night through Manhattan, New York. I lost time while out having a drink by myself and now I was officially late, I wasn’t suppose to be late when she gave me a certain time to be home or there was consequences and she always gave consequences that certainly would make anyone forget how to breathe. Some people view mine/my and her relationship as strange because of the way I feel scared, nervous, and stuck whenever I misbehave or break a rule she gave me but it’s a different type of scared! It’s the scared feeling whenever someone makes love to you or punishes you so good that you’re nervous on what your partner is going to do to you...that’s how good she was. “Whew..” I breathed out as my thoughts distracted me and I finally made it to the entrance of our apartment building, how was I going to explain this to her? I would have to come up with something good that she would believe or my ass was on the line. All these thoughts ran through my head as I was now on the elevator hoping that the floors would take their precious time before getting to my stop but how completely hilarious that it did the opposite and got to our floor in a hurry, I stepped out the elevator and started to feel my eyes water as I walk through the long hall until I stopped in front of our apartment door. “Run Angel.” I heard my thoughts tell myself but there was no point of running because that would only make my situation worse and I had no where to run off to at this time of the night so I decided to put the keys inside the keyhole unlocking the door to accept my fate. I felt my heart pound through my chest as I twisted through the knob opening the door and there she was staring directly at me while sitting in the dark with the lights from outside shining through the window and on her face revealing those blue eyed that gave me goosebumps every time. I swallowed harshly stepping slowly inside our apartment and closing the door behind me while looking at her and wanting nothing more than to just get out of this situation.

“Angel.” she said very softly but still making it possible for that stern tone to be heard. “I told you to be here at eleven o’clock and it is currently two in the morning.” she said while tapping her nails against the chair arm.

“I know which I’m sorry baby, I lost track of time and I promise I didn’t do it on purpose!” I explained to her really trying to get myself out of trouble because I simply wasn’t prepared to deal with any punishment she had planned.

“Oh?” she said then started to chuckle while now standing up from out of the chair and walking to the middle of the living room. “Save your excuses princess, you cannot get yourself out of this one and the fact that you thought you could amuses me.” she said softly while starting to put her long brunette hair into a messy bun.

“Baby..” I softly whined while the tears that were once in my eyes were now starting to roll down my cheeks since I knew what was about to happen because of her gesture of putting her hair up into a messy bun.  
  


“Ooh Angel, the tears aren’t going to work and you know it.” she said in a whisper while eyeing me up and down. “Now be a good girl and 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲..”


End file.
